


Separated

by alphahxle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Stiles, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bond, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Protective Derek, Separated!Sterek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stabbed Stiles, Stiles and Derek get separated, Stiles gets stabbed, Stiles screaming, Traps, Turns out I like writing hurt!stiles alot, Witch!Alpha Pack, kidnapped!stiles, sterek, tortured!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphahxle/pseuds/alphahxle
Summary: An alpha pack with the powers of witches take Stiles from Derek.





	1. Please Don't Hurt Him.

"Stiles, run. Now. Don't look back."

"But-"

"GO!"

He could smell them. Their entire family. The Kiaran, the pack of Alpha werewolves that had the powers of witches. They were practically unstoppable, their leader the most out of all of them, able to inflict pain on those around them with only a thought. And they were on his land. His senses picked up their presence only meters away from him, hidden amongst the edge of the forest. He let out a low growl, a warning for them to leave. 

"Now now Derek, that isn't any way to treat guests now is it?" Lenox, their leader, stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself and the other members of the pack as they all approached him, not a hint of fear amongst their powerful scent. 

"Especially with the life of your mate on the line." Wait... what? Derek abruptly spun around to see Stiles struggling against the body of a broad shouldered man, who had Stiles' arms pinned behind him and a clawed hand pressed firmly against his throat. 

Derek low out a growl at the sight. "Let him go." Derek ordered, glowing his eyes a deep crimson red with his command. 

"Now why would I do that? Let a weak, defenceless human, who is mated with an alpha, run away free when his death could do so much damage to you." Lenox's lips twisted up with a smirk, beckoning the man who had Stiles held captive to come closer. 

Derek glanced between himself, Lenox, and Stiles roughly guessing the distance between the three of them. If he ran fast enough when they weren't expecting it, he could get Stiles free and at least be able to protect him from them in his own arms. 

Seeing as the man who was bringing himself and Stiles closer had the attention of the rival pack, Derek darted forward towards his mate. As he reached them he brought one hand up to knock his opponent in the nose with the heel of his palm, shattering the bones and pushing him to the ground whilst the other reached out and tore his grip off of Stiles throat. He grabbed at Stiles, now free from the man, and shielded him protectively with his body, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling his body close against his own, Stiles mimicking his own actions. 

Lenox simply looked at the two and let out a shallow laugh. "Now this is going to be fun." As if on cue, the rest of the pack surrounding their leader all rushed forward at once, four of them running towards Derek, while the other two heading towards Stiles. 

Moving so fast it seemed like a blur, the pack was tearing them apart, grabbing Stiles by his forearms, dragging him away from his mate despite his attempts at freedom, while the others tackled Derek, who was fighting against them with all his might; clawing and twisting his way through them, desperately trying to reach Stiles. 

Derek was struck out of his trance when a scream - Stiles' scream - pierced the air. He looked over to see that he had fallen to his knees, his hands clutching his head while he screamed out in agony. When the older man tried to run to him, the Alphas forcefully grabbed him by the arms, holding him back as he watched, horrified, as his mate was in unbearable pain.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Stop hurting him!!" Derek yelled and yelled, but was simply replied with a wider smirk from Lenox, and Stiles screaming his name.

"DEREEKKKK! STOP STOP STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Stiles had broken out into sobs, tears running down his face from the pain.  
"STOP! I'll do anything just please stop!" Derek shouted at Lenox, his own eyes filling up with tears.

Lenox smirked at him again and nodded, and finally, after what felt like hours, Stiles' pain subsided and he collapsed to the ground, his body shaking from exhaustion. 

"Now, where were we? Oh right, yes, I had initially come here to talk, but unless you want to continue fighting us...." He trailed off, gesturing to the body of Derek's mate, now hanging limp from the arms of two members of the pack who had dragged Stiles away from Derek, cruelly implying that he would continue to hurt him.

"No! Don't. Please. Don't hurt him." Derek begged.

"I would promise you that, but I'm not one to make promises I'm not going to keep. So, let me just make this clear, we are taking him with us, and he will be ours, forever. You will not follow us when we leave, because it will just cause him more pain. Got it?" Lenox turned to Derek with an unnerving smile.

Ignoring the shake in his voice, Derek looked Lenox in the eye and asked: "What do you want with him?"

"Well, I can't tell you that now can I? That would just ruin the fun of it, the whole.... uncertainty of this situation." Lenox snarled mockingly. 

"But, as entertaining as this is, I'm afraid we must be going." With that, Lenox turned and strode away back into the forest, the pair dragging Stiles following him and the others, who had only now released him and the man whose nose had seemingly calmed down after the attack, not far behind.


	2. A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up chained and finds out why Lenox so desperately wants him.

To say waking up chained to a wall sucked was an understatement. His arms were pulled taut above his head, and his legs were chained on each ankle - pulled about his shoulder width apart. And of course, because werewolves had a fucking obsession with being shirtless, they had rid him of his shirt. But, thank god, he was still wearing his pants. 

Looking around him, it become quite obvious that Stiles had no clue where he was. Some natural light was filtering in above his head, so that meant windows - which meant that they were above ground. Cool. So he was guessing a house, or some kind of shed of some sorts. Probably in the middle of the woods somewhere because - you know, werewolves. 

Stiles' train of thought was interrupted when Lenox strode into the room with a grin, closing the door behind him. "Finally, your awake."

Stiles looked up and glared, his thoughts quickly changing to his previous encounter with the man, when he was out with Derek for a walk - Oh my god. Derek. "Where's Derek? If you hurt him-"

Lenox snorted, cutting him off mid-sentence. "You'll what? Scream some more? It's adorable really, how the two of you are just constantly trying to protect each other, despite the fact that you are utterly hopeless."

"Where. Is. He."

"If what you're concerned about is whether or not he his alive, he is. Although I can't help but imagine that he is probably killing himself over the thought that we managed to separate the two of you."

Whilst Lenox was talking, Stiles couldn't help but notice how he had a knife hanging loosely from his hand. Fuck. He needed to find a way out, he wasn't exactly keen to find out when Lenox had in store for him.

Noticing Stiles' gaze and his elevated heartbeat, Lenox smiled. "Before we get to the fun part of this -" He raised the knife as if to say 'when I torture you', "- You are probably beginning to wonder why you are here."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock."

Lenox's face dropped - quickly forming into a dark stare. He stalked forward towards Stiles, only stopping until his face was inches away. "I would watch your tongue if I were you, want to keep up the sarcastic charade? Go ahead. But keep in mind that you say the wrong thing, and I can easily cut that tongue of yours off"

"Anyway," Lenox continued, "You see this?" Lenox lifted the knife up to rest against Stiles' temple - "As it turns out, this brain of yours is more powerful than either of us could even imagine. You are what people tend to call a spark, you're part-witch basically, and it's a natural ability that is so unbelievably rare, and when harnessed, it could make you the most powerful being on earth. You just -"

Stiles cut him off. "So? Why do you care? Wouldn't you want me to not be able to use it?" 

"Because, although it may seem all kittens and rainbows being a spark, there is a loop hole. One tiny little loop hole that means if I can guide your mind the right way in harnessing that power, I can control you. Complete and utter control over your magic, your body, and even your mind. You wouldn't even know what thoughts were your own. And the best part is, there is nothing you could do about it. No way out. At all. I could even force you into killing your beloved Derek."

"Fuck you." Stiles spat the words at him, struggling against the chains, tugging and twisting - desperately trying to squirm his way out.

In watching him struggle Lenox let out a small chuckle, knowing full well that there was nothing that Stiles could do to get out of those chains - after all, they were built for werewolves. After a few seconds of his efforts, the elder man let out a loud sigh. 

"It's a shame really, you're just wasting your energy." With that, Lenox gained a grip on the knife that had been hanging loosely from his hands, and quickly plunged it into Stiles' stomach, directly under his left rib.

The fight is Stiles' face left within a second, instead being glazed over by shock. Stiles let out a few broken breaths, whilst desperately trying to hold back the instinct to cry. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and every move he made just seemed to twist the knife even further in. He looked down, and the sight alone made him want to hurl. The knife had just slipped straight into his body like butter. His blood was already starting to spill out around it, sliding ever so slowly down his stomach. 

"St-stop j-just.." He looked back up again, straight into Lenox's face to see that he wasn't even fazed. He looked completely calm, and yet Stiles was struggling the get out two words, two god damn words. His entire body was shaking, tears now streaming down his face. "Pl-please." He knew he was begging. And he hated the fact that he knew he was giving the alpha the satisfaction. But it just fucking hurt. So. Much.

Lenox just hummed, placing his spare hand against Stiles' chest to hold him still, whilst readjusting his grip on the knife with his other before beginning to slowly twist the knife to the right.

Stiles let out a scream. He couldn't help himself. He pressed his body back as far away from him as he could, trying his best to melt backwards into the wall. 

Lenox kept twisting until he visibly saw the anger and desperation in the younger man eyes become replaced with pain. Only pain. Then, after twisting the knife almost a complete 360, he abruptly pulled it out of his body. 

The sudden gasp of relief from Stiles brought a grin across of Lenox's face. If he could manage to strip Stiles of all emotion except for one, he could break him. He needed to get rid of every thought, every emotion, everything from Stiles' head, except for the feeling of pain. Then, and only then, could he get into his head and unleash that magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I did end up continuing this! :))) Thank you to so much for those who commented, they were actually the only reason why I'm going to keep going with this.
> 
> And sorry for crappy dialogue, I was just trying to cram in the information. <3


	3. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek will come for him. He just has to hold on.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Sorry this is so short!~

Consciousness was becoming harder and harder. He could feel his eyes drooping, and his mind, for what was probably the first time in his life, was struggling to focus on more than one thing - the pain. Usually his thought-process was a frenzy, constantly jumping from one random thought to another, but he just _couldn't_. Lenox had been brutal, to be honest he was surprised that he was still even alive. Multiple stab wounds littered his body, some knives had even been left in his legs, and the bruises were beginning to ache.

But he has to stay awake. He has had enough experience with Melissa in the hospital to know that someone who has lost this amount of blood, should never fall asleep. 

But that isn't the difficult part. 

The hardest part of this situation is knowing that Derek is out there, looking for him, and Stiles can _feel_ his distress. The constant tugging on the mate bond is driving him insane, and he can't even respond back to him. He is that fucking weak. And Derek could probably feel his pain. God. How he would be responding to that would not be pretty. Hell, that one time the pack was fighting faeries and one attacked Stiles - in which quite painfully ended up with him breaking his leg - Derek went fucking feral. He quite literally tore that faery apart and then proceeded to fret over Stiles and growl at anyone who got too close. Which, yeah, its awesome to know that Derek loves him and will protect him no matter what, but - man, Derek is most probably flipping his shit.

But at least until he finds Stiles, and breaks him out of this hell hole, he has something to hold on to. Just that thought alone - of being able to just be with Derek and have him hold him, of having the comfort of being in him arms again, in enough. He just has to hold on for a little bit longer. 

Derek will come for him.

 


	4. The Mating Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenox and his pack figure out how Stiles is managing to resist them.

"Just torture the boy some more. He'll eventually give in."

"I say we just kill him. So what if has the potential to be powerful? Let's just eliminate the threat and be done with it."

"Rip out an organ. He'll have a hard time focusing on anything but that."

"ENOUGH!" Lenox boomed. "We are not killing him. We need him alive. Now how about one of you actually suggests something decent? He's a lot harder to crack than we first anticipated, so we need to find a way to force him to focus on the pain." 

Somehow, the boy had proven to be quite a challenge. Even after hours of torture, of Stiles screaming in pure agony, he still was managing to focus on something else. He still had hope. But what was keeping him so positive? Why hadn't he given up? If only - 

A quite voice abruptly cut off his train of thought.

"Derek." 

"What?" It was the boy, Michael, he was still only new to the whole 'magic' aspect of being part of this pack, but had proved his worth through his brains and stamina.

"Derek. He's Stiles' mate right?"

"Yes."

"And he's an alpha?"

"Yes."

"So doesn't that mean that they would have a mating bond?"

"What's your point Michael?" 

"Well, its just, if you had a mating bond, you would constantly feel your partner's emotions and - I don't know - their 'presence' or whatever right? So yeah, Stiles may be in pain, but he can still focus on that bond can't he? For all we know that emotional barrier that he still has up may not necessarily be his own emotions, but instead Derek's."

"So your suggesting we break their mating bond? You know that's not possible."

"No, not exactly. What I'm trying to say is that Stiles basically not only feels his emotions, but Derek's as well. So in order for him to only be able to feel pain, then so would Derek."

Lenox broke out into a grin. "And this is why I like you. Tyson, Mae, set up a trail for Derek to follow. Turns out we need to lead him straight to Stiles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Thanks for reading :) School ends for me tomorrow (thank god) so I will be able to update more regularly. And sorry for these short-filler chapters! I promise the drama will be coming soon <3


	5. The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trail leading straight to Stiles suddenly appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody!!!!! I know its been so long since i last posted anything but i haven't had the chance to write in ages. Well, at first i did, but i hit a major like writers block or something because i really couldn't figure out how to put the words in my head down on a page. Which sucked. And then i ended up going overseas for a few weeks and then when i got back i had to lend my sister my laptop and I just haven't been able to write in weeks. Months, even. I don't really know. But i am really sorry to all of you who for some reason actually are reading my story. And i feel really bad because people kept asking me to post and i've taken forever. But, anyway, again, sorry, because this chapter is like 100 words of crap and procrastination basically and is pretty much worthless. But I've kinda figured my shit out for the next few chapters so hopefully they are a bit better. And longer. My chapters seem to get shorter as i keep going.

The trail was too easy.

The pack had been searching for Stiles for two days - two whole freaking days - and never found a thing. There were no scents, no tracks, nothing. And then all of a sudden, a direct trail was right there. It smelt as if Stiles himself had walked along this path and quite literally rubbed up against every tree along the way. It just didn't make sense.

There was always the chance that it could be a trap, theoretically, but why on earth would they lead Derek straight to Stiles? Derek wanted to follow the trail, so desperately, but what if Lenox hurts Stiles more because of it? What if this is all a test?

But... he has to follow it. It's Stiles for christ's sake. He couldn't leave him behind. He could never. Ever. Leave Stiles behind.

~

As it turns out, the trail was long.

Really long.

Even he himself had no clue whereabouts they were - and he grew up in this forest, he had spent countless hours memorising these woods. And he had never, ever, seen or smelt this place - this house - before. It reeked of alphas, of pack and power, and the burnt tinge of magic. But what really mattered, was that it smelt of Stiles. Of his pain, his tears, and his blood, it was seeping out through the cracks in the walls and the windows, and the stench of it was overwhelming.


	6. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally finds Stiles, but things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I am extremely sorry to anyone who was waiting for this next chapter because it has legit been almost 3 months since I last updated but hopefully this is okay? I haven' even really gotten to the drama yet but I just re-discovered this fic and figured I really should update because I finally have some time to write.

Initially, Derek's first instinct had been to call the pack and charge into the house guns blazing. But after second thought, that wasn't exactly the smartest idea. Howling to let the pack know his location was basically just alerting the alphas that he was there - which was the opposite of a so-called 'surprise attack'. So, as stupid as it sounds, he eventually decided upon going in alone.  


Which ended up being not that bad of a decision. The house was deserted. He quite literally just walked straight through the front door and never came across any alphas.  


So he just followed the scent of Stiles, of mate, and the pull of their mating bond grew stronger with his every step.  


~  


When bursting into the room that reeked of Stiles, Derek was expecting a lot of different things. Thousands of scenarios had run through his head over the last few days, and out of all of them, this was the last thing he had wanted to see.  


Stiles was a lifeless body, strung up against a wall, drenched in blood and covered in knives. And seeing him..... it shattered his heart. There was no way he could survive this. Hell, it was insane that Stiles was still alive.  


Taking those last few steps between them, he figured that the best way to get him out of here was to first wake Stiles up.  


But he wasn't waking up.  


His heartbeat remained slow, and his body stayed unnaturally still.  


"Stiles!"  


"Open your eyes, come on Stiles wake up!"  


"Stiles come on, wake up. I'm right here, just open your eyes. Come on baby please, just open your eyes."  


After what seems like hours of begging, Stiles' eyelids finally began to flutter, and his slow return to consciousness was like a breath of fresh air. The scent of relief was heavy in the air, from either Stiles or Derek he wasn't sure, but Stiles was awake. He was alive. He would be okay.  


But the expression on Stiles' face? Was definitely not relief. He seemed terrified. His eyes were fixed somewhere over Derek's shoulder, and his limp body began tugging against his restraints.  


"D... Der...Derek."  


"Stiles - hey, look at me. You're okay."  


He attempts were futile in calming Stiles down. If anything he just started freaking out even more.  


"Der - No."  


"What? What do yo-"  


A blinding pain cut him off. Collapsing to his knees, his entire body felt like it was on fire. His head was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, and the hoarse screams being torn out of his throat were even painful to his own ears.  


He could vaguely hear Stiles crying, and fuck he hated making Stiles cry, but it was another deep voice that caught his attention.  


Seemingly out of nowhere, the pain subsided minutely, and he was able to gain control of his screams and focus on the words being spoken behind him.  


"I have to say, I am quite disappointed. I was hoping for a little more drama, you know? Maybe a bit of fight. But it seems your Alpha is just as pathetic as you are."  


"But it's a shame though, isn't it Stiles, because if he thinks this is bad? Then the ceremony is going to be even more pitiful. The pain will probably just kill him, and where's the drama in that? I was quite looking forward to watching you do it instead."  


He couldn't help the low growl he let out at that.  


Turning his head to look at Derek, the man simply smirked.  


"Ah, Derek. Long time no see. Great of you to finally join the party. It's a shame you can't stick around for longer, but I'm afraid we must be moving things along. The sooner you die, the better."  


Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me. I know I'm a shitty writer but I was bored and wanted to write some sterek feels.


End file.
